Atashi no Kimochi
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: fic ini menceritakan perasaan2 para cwe yg suka pada Endou...dengan sedikit adegan yang agak bgitulah...note: no YAOI/YURI, straight only
1. The Scene Started

**Disclaimer: all characters are based on Inazuma Eleven made by level-5**

**Warning: there might be OOC(Out of Character) in this fanfic for the sake of the plot on the storyline…hope u can understand that**

**Big Warning: NOT SUITABLE FOR 12 YEARS OLD AND UNDER.**

**Atashi no Kimochi**

**Chapter 1: The Scene Started**

Suasana di Raimon seperti biasanya…anak2 sedang berlatih sepak bola…

"Minna, ganbatte!" triak seorang goalkeeper terkenal bernama Endou yang merebut skian hati cewek (buagh)

Saat latihan itu, Natsumi, Aki, dan Fuyuka memperhatikan Endou dengan seksama…

Untungnya tidak ada Rika, sehingga mereka tidak akan dicurigai…

…Mungkin ini adalah hari setelah episode 63 saat Touko meng'kissu' pipi-nya Endou yang membuat dia blushing (dtendang Endou karena mengungkit" masa lalu)

Sejak saat itu…kawan2 cwe yg lain spertinya cemburu…kecuali Fuyuka karena dia belum hadir pada saat itu…

"Minna! Waktunya istirahat!" kata Aki

Semua pemain pun menghentikan latihannya

"Fyuh, melelahkan juga ya…" ucap Kazemaru sambil mengambil botol minum dan segera bersembunyi dari kejaran para fangirls

"Benar…" kata Fubuki sambil ikutan bersembunyi

"Astaga…mereka sudah datang lagi…" protes(?) Kidou yang kebetulan fans-nya tidak datang(?)

"Ya…tak kusangka ternyata cwe2 Raimon segila(?) ini" sambung Gouenji yang kebetulan lgi g dkejar fans-nya karena takut dmarahi #buagh

Selain Fubuki dan Kazemaru, rupanya Endou juga dikejar2 oleh fangirls…

Tapi bukannya bersembunyi…..dia malah lari keliling lapangan 50 putaran(?) sementara kaze dan fubu melihat-nya sambil sweatdrop, dan aki serta natsumi melihatnya dengan aura hitam yang tak enak….sementara fuyuka juga cemburu dengan hal itu…

"Minna! Tolong aku!" triak Endou

Kaze dan Fubu yang sudah tak tahan melihat tingkah konyol Endou akhirnya menarik dia masuk ke tempat persembunyian…

"dasar! Bukannya masuk, malah tambahan lari keliling lapangan…" ucap Kaze

"Gomen, aku tak terbiasa dengan situasi begini…"

"begini endou…kita itu skarang terkenal di Raimon, jadi kemungkinan besar fangirls berdatangan, jdi…alangkah baiknya bila kita bersembunyi..atau nnti kita bisa di *piip* oleh para fujoshi di sini!" jelas Fubu panjang x lebar x tinggi = rumus volume TV

"sou desu ka…" kata Endou manggut"

Setelah fangirls telah pergi…(diusir oleh para manager #lho?) tim Raimon melanjutkan latihan kembali…

Kita skip saja karena author males jelasin dari awal sampai akhir (dgebukkin)

Setelah latihan, mereka pun pulang ke rumah seperti biasa…

Namun saat mereka bersiap2(?) tiba2 ada bola menuju ke arah Touko…

Touko yang mungkin lengah akhirnya dibantu oleh Endou..

"Touko, daijoubu ka?" tanya Endou dengan khawatir

"#blush# ou…ore wa daijoubu…" kemudian ia meng'kissu' Endou lagi yang membuat Endou tambah blushing dan membuat anggota Raimon shock dan membuat para manager ingin membunuh Touko…(sadis amat) kecuali Haruna, tentunya…

…

Keesokan harinya latihan dimulai kembali…dan saat istirahat, sperti dugaan…fangirls berdatangan lagi….karena kejadian kmaren, akhirnya Fuyuka mengajak Endou ke tempat persembunyian rahasia…

"Mamoru-kun, ayo!" kata Fuyuka dengan suara lembut-nya yang tak akan dicurigai orang…ia pun menarik tangan Mamoru sekencang2nya

Di tempat persembunyian itu…Endou merasa bisa bersembunyi…tapi dia tidak memikirkan apa yang direncanakan oleh Fuyuka dibalik smua ini…dengan pikiran mesumnya….

"Mamoru-kun, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" tanya Fuyuka dengan lembut yang lgi2 tak mungkin dcurigai(?)

"Tentu, apa itu Fuyuppe?" tanya Endou

Dan mulailah niat licik(?) Fuyuppe

"Bisakah kau membuka baju seragam-mu sebentar?"

Tanya Fuyuka dengan kitty eyes no jutsu

"Tentu…" jawab Endou polos sambil membuka seragam olahraga-nya…

Fuyuka hanya tersenyum sambil bersiap" melakukan aksinya…

Kemudian ia mencium bibir Endou(what?)

Sambil sedikit meraba2(!) tubuh Endou yang seksi #buagh, dgebukkin#

kemudian Fuyuka sedikit memasukkan lidah-nya lebih ke dalam lagi dan kliatannya dia cukup nafsu sampai 5 menit(lama amat!)

dan selama lima menit itu dia menjilati(?) langit" mulut Endou hingga Endou mulai sesak nafas…tiba2…

"mm…Fuyuppe, apa yang barusan tadi?" tanya Endou dengan heran…

"oh, bukan apa2" jawab Fuyuka dengan santai…

Untuk menyelesaikan aksinya….

Fuyuka menjilati telinga Endou dan menggigitnya

"Aduh!" triak Endou singkat karena kesakitan

Akhirnya Endou pun mengenakan seragamnya kembali…

Endou tidak sadar bahwa ia telah di*piip* oleh sahabat-nya sndiri…ckckck…

Saat kembali di lapangan…

"Endou kemana saja kau?" tanya Kaze dengan khawatir

Endou tidak berani bilang apa yang baru saja terjadi…

"bukan apa2…" jawabnya

Sementara itu….

"Fuyuka-san, apa yang kau lakukan tdi dengan Endou?" tanya Aki

"Itu..rahasia" jawab Fuyuka blushing

"J-jangan2..kau…" sambil membisikkan sesuatu ke Fuyuka

"kalau iya kenapa?" tanya Fuyuka

"ck, tak kusangka…"

"Gomen Aki, siapa cepat dia dapat…" jawab Fuyuka sambil tersenyum kecil

Mendadak Aki ngomong ke Haruna setelah latihan selesai…

"Otonashi-san…"

"Ha'i?"

"Bisakah kau datang ke rumah-ku besok sepulang sekolah?"

"Bisa…"

"Dan, tolong ajak Endou-kun juga…"  
>"E-endou-san? B-baiklah…" spertinya Haruna tau niat teman kita, Aki<p>

Kira2…bagaiman nasib Endou keesokan hari-nya? Bagaimanakah perasaan-nya pada Fuyuka setelah ini? Mari kita nantikan di chapter 2!


	2. Aki's Major Plan

Keesokan harinya latihan kembali berlanjut…dan setelah latihan…

"Kyaa! Itu Fubuki!" triak salah seorang fangirl

"g-gawat, aku lupa bersembunyi!" kata Fubuki sambil pergi ke tempat persembunyiannya

"Kazemaru-kun! Cepat kesini! Nanti mereka menemukan kita…dan….dan…dan…" ditampar Kaze karena kelamaan ngomongnya.

"Iya, iya…aku udah disini nih!" kata Kazemaru sambil membasahi tenggorokannya dengan air

"Oh…maaf…" Fubuki pun juga minum karena capek berlari2 kesana-sini…tapi ada 1 hal yang tak berubah…

"Fubuki! Kazemaru! Tolong aku!" teriak Endou minta tolong karena dikejar fans-nya.

"ye…si kapten, Kazemaru! Jagain ya!" kata Fubuki.

"Sneak Attack!" kata Fubuki sambil mengeluarkan jurus(?) nya

"Psst, kapten!" bisik Fubuki.

"Fubuki? Apakah itu kamu? Dimana kamu?"

"err…disini kapten, tapi aku tidak bisa terlihat gara2 pake jurus, aku sudah pegang tangan kapten kan?"

"iya…sudah…"

"yosh!" kata Fubuki sambil menarik tangan Endou kencang2 sampe Endou terbanting2(?)

"Woi, Fubuki! Nggak usah sampai segitunya kali!"

"sudah diingatkan…kapten harus sembunyi kalau mereka datang…" kata Kazemaru.

"Iya2…aku akan lebih berhati2" kata Endou.

Seusai latihan…  
>"Endou-senpai, boleh aku bicara sebentar denganmu?" tanya Haruna<br>"b-boleh saja…ada apa, Haruna?" tanya Endou bingung.

"Kino-senpai mau ngajak Endou-senpai ke rumahnya…" jawab Haruna.

"Aki? Mau ngapain?" tanya Endou lagi

"Nggak tau juga….tapi katanya penting" jawab Haruna sambil melihat sms dari Aki.

"Oke deh" jawab Endou sambil memegang kepalanya dengan pusing 10 keliling(?)

Endou dan Haruna pun berjalan ke rumah Aki

TUK TUK TUK

Aki membuka pintu, "sudah kutunggu…ayo masuk."

"By the way anyway busway(?), ada apa Aki? Tidak umum kamu ngajak aku dan Haruna ke rumahmu…" kata Endou sambil melihat sekeliling rumah Aki.

"soal itu…ke kamarku dulu yuk!" ajak Aki.

Haruna dan Endou tak ada pilihan lain. Mereka pun akhirnya menuruti saja perkataan Aki. Saat tiba di lantai atas(baca: kamarnya Aki)…

"Jadi kita mau nga- huaa!" begitu Endou bicara, Aki langsung mendorong Endou hingga Endou jatuh di kasur-nya.

"Aduh…sakit A-"

Belum selesai bicara…mulut Endou sudah diplester oleh Aki.

"Kino-senpai, jangan2 kamu mau…" tanya Haruna curiga.

"Fuyuka sudah melakukannya….aku harus juga dong…"

"hmph hmph hmph hmph HMPH! (translation: d-dasar! Jangan ngikutin fuyuka woi!)" triak Endou. Tapi Aki tidak peduli. Dia pun memulai aksi *piip* nya setelah mengikat tangan dan kaki Endou.  
>Awalnya dia hanya menjilat(?) leher Endou layaknya macam para <em>seme <em>lainnya. Kemudian ia mulai menggigit telinga Endou dan Endou menjerit kesakitan, sementara Haruna hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat adegan itu, author-nya cuma sweatdrop melihat Haruna sweatdrop(?). Kemudian Aki menjilati leher Endou bagian lain yang membuat Endou merasa geli. Tapi kemudian ia menggigitnya yang malah kemudian membuat Endou menjerit lagi. Haruna yang nggak ada kerjaan akhirnya memutuskan untuk merekam adegan tersebut.

Kemudian Aki mulai kurang puas, dia pun mulai merobek(?) baju Endou. (tenang pembaca…baru baju kok). Dan Aki mulai memegang2 dada dan perut Endou…tapi Endou-nya malah tidur(yah…gimana sih uke-nya?).

Aki pastinya bosan kalo uke-nya tidur, jadi ia mulai menjilat(?) tubuh Endou dan akhirnya Endou bangun.

"Aki…ada apa?" dia malah nanya ada apa. Aki senang uke-nya sudah bangun.

Kemudian ia mulai membuka celana Endou dan karena sepatu dan kaos kaki Endou ditinggal di lantai bawah…maka Endou hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja. Aki pun bersiap2 untuk final-nya(?). Ia pun memegang _barang _Endou keras-keras(yang masih tertutup), tapi…

"zzzzz…" Endou-nya malah tidur lagi. Aki tak punya pilihan lain tapi akhirnya Aki melepas pakaian dalam Endou pula…dan akhirnya Endou pun telanjang bulat. Haruna yang menyaksikan itu sampai _nosebleed _dan minta tissue ke author(?). Aki kmudian menggigit _barang _Endou yang membuat semuanya shock(?). Endou yang kedinginan (bukan kesakitan) akhirnya terbangun.

"Aki, apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" tanya Endou seolah2 dia amnesia.

"Ng-nggak kok…" tapi Aki masih memegang _barang _Endou.

"Oh…" dan Endou malah tidur lagi.

Aki akhirnya membuka plester yang dri tdi menempel di mulut Endou dan mulai meng-kissu-nya. Endou tentu saja kaget.

"Aki, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Endou lagi.  
>"Oh…bukan apa2 kok" kata Aki yang akhirnya dengan berat hati melepas <em>barang <em>Endou. Endou pun kaget mengapa ia sedang dalam keadaan telanjang bulat…tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, baju-ku mana?" tanya Endou.

"Di sana…di atas meja belajarku" jawab Aki.

"Eh, aku pulang dulu ya…sudah hampir malam dan aku harus belajar, mata ne, Aki, Haruna!" kata Endou sambil menuruni tangga di rumah Aki sementara Aki dan Haruna masih ada di tempat semula.

"rupanya dugaan-ku benar…" kata Haruna.  
>"Jangan sampai si Natsumi tau…" kata Aki.<p>

Sayangnya, Aki telat bilang sehingga Haruna terlanjut nge-post video itu ke Youtube…dan tentu saja Natsumi yang memakai nama user NatsumiNellyRaimon itu (memang penting nyebut user name-nya?) melihat-nya dan ia pun tak tahan melihat tubuh Endou dan ia berniat melakukan pembalasan terhadap Aki. Tapi sayangnya author tidak bisa ngikutin Natsumi hari ini…jadi chapter 2 cukup sampai di sini. Nantikan adegan *piip* antara Endou dan Natsumi di chapter brikutnya!


	3. The Random Situation

"Huwaa! _Tasuketekure_!"

Endou tetap tidak berubah…

Fubuki lagi-lagi menggunakan _Sneak Attack_ untuk menolongnya dari serangan fangirls.

"_Arigatou_, Fubuki!" kata Endou sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Iya, sama-sama," kata Fubuki.

"Kapten, tadi itu nyaris lho!" kata Kazemaru.

"Nanti ada kejadian kayak Aki lagi lho!" kata Fubuki.

Aki?

Ya…kejadian yang waktu itu. Sudah kurang lebih seminggu sejak kejadian itu dan Endou sudah berusaha melupakannya, tapi malah diingetin oleh Fubuki yang polos itu.

"K-kalian tau dari mana soal itu?" tanya Endou.

"Dari youtube," jawab Kazemaru singkat.

Mata Endou pun membesar…seolah-olah dia itu sangat teramat shock(baca: emang shock!). Dia tidak menyangka Aki akan melakukan sejauh itu. Dia pun mulai merasa takut. Takut diejek teman-temannya? Bukan. Takut dilihat orang tuanya? Apalagi. Lalu, apa yang ditakuti Endou?

"Woi, minna! Fangirls-nya udah pergi tuh!" kata Kidou.

"Oke!"

Mereka pun kembali berlatih dengan serius.

* * *

><p>Saat hari mulai sore…<p>

"Hari ini latihannya cukup berat ya…" kata Hiroto.

"Iya…" sahut Kazemaru.

"Endou-kun, ada apa?" tanya Fubuki yang melihat Endou masih diam di tempatnya.

"Rasanya ada yang kurang…" kata Endou.

…

Mereka pun berjalan pulang, termasuk Endou. Saat sudah melewati Rairaiken…

"_Sou da_! Ikat kepala-ku ketinggalan di sekolah!" kata Endou yang memecah keheningan diantara keenam orang itu (ada Kidou dan Gouenji juga).

"Kok bisa ketinggalan?" tanya Kazemaru sambil sweatdrop.

"Tadi di kelas aku ketiduran…dan karena pegel, aku lepas ikat kepala-ku…eh malah ketinggalan," kata Endou.

"Kalo gitu ambil dong!" kata Gouenji yang galak seperti biasanya (dihajar Gouenji).

"Iya iya!"

* * *

><p>Endou pun terpaksa kembali ke gedung sekolah, hanya untuk mengambil ikat kepala-nya.<p>

'Hanya'?

Ikat kepala itu berarti segala-galanya bagi dia. Tak mungkin dia meninggalkannya begitu saja, apalagi setelah didesak oleh Gouenji yang galak(buagh).

Akhirnya…ia sampai di dalam sekolah dan mencari ikat kepala-nya di kelas.

"Ini dia!" pikir Endou sambil mengikatnya lagi di kepalanya.

Ia pun keluar dari kelas-nya dan berpapasan dengan seseorang di dekat toilet.

"Natsumi!" teriak Endou tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Endou-kun," katanya.

"Menunggu? Untuk apa…?" tanya Endou.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu…" kata Natsumi.

Endou yang polos itu ikut masuk saja ke toilet. (note: toilet-nya umum, buat cowok/cewek bisa.)

"Jadi…kenapa tadi kamu menungguku?" tanya Endou lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"UNTUK INI!"

Natsumi dengan liarnya merobek baju seragam Endou. Dan ternyata…bukan cuma baju saudara-saudara! (ditendang) Celana seragamnya pun juga dirobek-robeknya dengan penuh nafsu. Endou pun kini hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja.

"Woi! Natsumi! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Endou.

Natsumi tidak peduli. Ia pun membuka smua pakaian dalam Endou. Endou yang sedang dalam keadaan telanjang bulat itu(dan masih berdiri, saudara-saudara! #plang#) pun langsung mengerti.

"Jangan-jangan kau mau…?"

Mulut Endou langsung diplester, dan tangannya pun diikat. Dan dengan ikatan sekencang itu…ia tidak mungkin lolos.

Lalu author diusir keluar oleh Natsumi sehingga author tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

* * *

><p>Setelah stengah jam menunggu, akhirnya author keluar dari loker persembunyian dan menemukan bahwa pintu toilet terbuka lebar.<p>

Author pun melihat bahwa Endou terluka di sana sini. Ckck…tapi…apa yang bisa author perbuat?

Author hanya bisa mengobati luka-luka Endou sambil menahan nosebleed (plang).

* * *

><p>"Kok Endou lama sekali?" Fubuki mulai khawatir.<p>

"Eh…itu dia!" kata Hiroto.

'Endou! Kenapa kamu lama sekali, dan…" Kazemaru melihat keadaan tubuh Endou.

"…kenapa kamu sampai luka-luka begitu?" tanya Kidou dengan tatapan kurang yakin.

"Wah…panjang ceritanya. Sudah yuk, kita pulang!" ajak sang kapten.

* * *

><p>Setelah 10 tahun berlalu…pasangan hidup Endou adalah…pastinya diantara ketiga cewek tadi.<p>

Namun, yang menonton Inazuma Eleven season berikutnya, pasti tau bahwa istrinya Endou adalah…Natsumi! (majas rada2 hiperbola)

Lalu…bagaimana reaksi ketiga cewek yang lain? (Termasuk Touko)

"Ya…aku sih tak masalah. Kan masih ada Ichinose," ujar Aki.

"Ng…kalo aku juga tak masalah. Kan..rahasia," ujar Fuyuka.

"Ah, saia lebih tak bermasalah lagi…soalnya…"

"Selingkuhan anda banyak!" kata Fuyuka dan Aki bersamaan.

"Jangan buat aku serang kalian pake The Tower!" kata Touko mengingatkan.

Reaksi ini terjadi saat hari pernikahan Endou (andaikan saja itu ada…), dan sekarang ada resepsi-nya!

"Coba…berkat siapa sebenarnya kalian bisa jadi kayak gini coba?" tanya Touko.

"Berkat author sebenarnya…dia yang menenangkanku setelah aku di*piip* oleh Natsumi!" jawab Endou.

"Author?" tanya keempat cewek di sana (termasuk Natsumi).

"Endou-san, sebenarnya yang mengobati anda waktu itu…bukan author. Tapi aku yang memakai nama author," kata orang itu sambi membuka topengnya (karena author selalu pake topeng).

"Haruna!"

"Ya…ini aku. Aku sudah menduga-nya sejak Kino-san meng*piip* Endou-san. Jadi aku segera datang ke sana dan berpura-pura sebagai author," kata Haruna dengan senyum khas-nya itu.

Demikian cerita ini selesai…review slalu dinantikan. That's it!


End file.
